xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Beast Physiology
The power to use the abilities of divine beasts. Combination of Mythical Bestiary and Transcendent Physiology. Not to confused Divine Monster Physiology. Also Called *Divine Animal Physiology *Godly Beast Physiology *Sacred Beast Physiology *Transcendent Animal Physiology *Transcendent Beast Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Divine Beast, either an animal of divine origin or a deity that is permanently in animal/beast or near-so form. Many divine beasts are literally Super Natural: natural animals written large, with vast size and/or their natural abilities enhanced to supernatural levels, some aren't even intelligent. Generally speaking, divine beasts don't die from natural causes, like age, disease, etc, don't grow weaker with age and have to be killed, often using specific means. Some have supernatural powers, usually ones dealing with nature and natural forces, especially destructive ones. Usually the presence of one is result of deity taking offense over something the locals have done, and thus they represent the divine wrath and vengeance. Applications *Gain the form of divine beasts from myths. *Possess any special abilities of divine beasts. *Divinity **Divine Presence *Unnatural Size Variations *Akkorokamui Physiology *Behemoth Physiology *Garuda Physiology *Leviathan Physiology *Phoenix Physiology *Raiju Physiology *Thunderbird Physiology *Transcendent Dragon Physiology *Xiezhi Physiology *Ziz Physiology Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Concept Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Cosmic Hunger *Destruction *Feral Mind *Divine Monster Physiology *Divinity *Elemental Manipulation *Giant Monster Physiology *Mythical Bestiary *Nigh Omnipotence *Nigh Omniscience *Power Manifestation *Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Transcendent Physiology *True Form Limitations * May have bestial instincts. * May have some restriction on the usage of its power. * May be vulnerable to Divine Lord Physiology. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * There are certain or specific things that can slay a divine beast. ** Weapons of transcened or divine nature can slay divine beasts. ** Divine Slayer or Omnislayer can kill a divine beast singlehandedly. Known Users Gallery GOD (Toriko).png|GOD (Toriko) File:God_Hand_Crusher.png|Obelisk the Tormentor (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Slifer the Sky Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|The Winged Dragon of Ra (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Leviathan_(Princess_Lucia).png|Levia-chan (Princess Lucia) is a leviathan child. File:Behemoth_(Princess_Lucia).png|Behe (Princess Lucia) is a behemoth child. File:Ziz_(Princess_Lucia).png|Ziz (Princess Lucia) is a ziz child. File:Juubi.jpg|The Ten-Tails (Naruto) is the Creator and Destroyer of the world. File:Arceus.png|Arceus (Pokémon) is the creator of the world. Fenrir.jpg|Fenrir (Norse Mythology), son of Loki and Sigyn, is destined to kill Odin at Ragnarok. Jörmungandr.jpg|Jörmungandr (Norse Mythology) the World Serpent Quetzalcoatl_heaven_by_GENZOMAN.jpg|Quetzalcoatl (Maya Mythology) Garuda_Bird.jpg|Garuda (Hindu Mythology) JOR.jpg|You're all gonna die 600px-Ancients.png|The Ancient Guardians (Warcraft) ziz__king_of_birds_by_venominon-d4vd35s.jpg|The Ziz (Jewish Mythology) Bird-of-Paradise_H.png|Bird-of-Paradise (Valkyrie Crusade) is a divine bird from paradise. Fenrir_H.png|Fenrir (Valkyrie Crusade) Bahamut H.png|Bahamut (Valkyrie Crusade) the queen of divine beasts. Leviathan Supernatural.jpg|The Leviathans (Supernatural) are primordial beasts of the sea created by God, predating Angels, Monsters, Humans and the Soul itself. TPHD_Wolf_Link_and_Midna_Artwork.png|Due to his status as the chosen hero of the gods, Link (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) transforms into a divine wolf rather than a spirit when exposed to Twilight. Guardian Phoenix.jpg|Answering to Orb's order, the Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix (Marchen Awakens Romance) rises to burn its king's adversaries to ashes. Enerjak_III.jpg|Enerjak (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a Chaos demigod that uses Mobian echidnas as avatars. Chaos Knuckles profile.png|In the form of Chaos Knuckles, Knuckles (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is essentially living Chaos Emerald, possessing a direct connection to the Chaos Force stronger than that of any other known living being. Ariel.png|Despite her appearance, Ariel (Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka?) is known as the Origin Taratect and possesses the 「Ancient Divine Beast」 title. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Combinations Category:Mimicry Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries